


Free Drinks

by LexieO



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, Wrestl
Genre: F/M, Pick Up Lines, Sexual inuendos, funny bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieO/pseuds/LexieO
Summary: Seth and the reader go out with their friends for a couple drinks and they made a very interesting challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I actually publish something that I have written…

**_Free drinks_ **

Summary: You and Seth make a very interesting challenge.

**Word Count: 705**

**Warnings: Language, sexual innuendos.**

 

"Ready?" I said with an evil grin in my face.

"Ready. Let's do this. And remember the bet: if you win I will paid all the drinks of tonight" Seth said, while cheers and laughs filled the silence. Cesaro, Sasha, Becky, Enzo, Sami and Kofi, our usual group were incredible excited with our challenge.

"…And if you win I will post a video on Twitter saying that I have wet dreams with you all the nights" I finished knowing that I had to win our little competition. The rules were simple: Say to each other sexual pick-up lines until the other one doesn't know how to answer.

"But no one will actually believe that, you know that right, buddy?" Enzo asked mocking of Seth. They knew that we had a very flirtatious type of friendship. I actually enjoy teasing him and I know he enjoys doing the same thing to me.

"I have been saying this things to girls since I was a teenager, you don't have a chance against me, doll face".

"Well, this will be the first time that a girl will not slap you or throw a drink to your face, so you should enjoy it, Rollins".

"Ok, ok, just start. I need to know if I have to continue drinking or not. Ladies first" Becky said showing that she was on my side.

"Alright. Like the hurricane said to the coconut tree; hold on to your nuts 'cos I'm gonna give you the blow of your life" I said with a wink. The "ohh's" and the laughs started sounding.

"You know how they say skin is the largest organ on the human body? Well, not in my case" Seth replied. Oh, Jesus…

"Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under".

"Fuck, you are good at this. You know, the only reason I would kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor".

"Are you a bicycle? Cause I wanna ride you all night long, baby" I said making Seth blushed a little bit. Yes, I was having so much fun.

"I've just received government funding for a four-hour expedition to find your G-spot" He responded with a cocky smile on his face.

"Do you train cats, Seth?" I asked him.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Because you just made my pussy cum!" I answered while I saw Sasha blushing a little bit with that last sentence while Sami just say "Oh, Jesus".

"The FBI wants to steal my penis. Can I hide it inside you?" I bubbled with laughter join everyone else in the table. That was pretty good.

"Wanna play "kite"? You lay down, I blow and we'll see how high I can make you" I barely could said trying to control my laugh. While I was expecting Seth replied I heard him said "Fuck".

"What? Oh my God, you don't remember another one? Wait, wait, did I actually win?!" I asked watching the worried gaze that Seth had"

"No, no, no, wait, just give me a second, I know many more, I just don't remem-"

"TIME IS DONE! And here is your winner and the now declared the queen of the pick-up lines-"Kofi started while raised my hand and said my name.

Cheers, claps and ovations filled the bar while Cesaro and Becky went for more drinks knowing that now were free for them.

"Wow, you are really good at this. I kind of feel curiosity, where in hell did you learn those things?" Seth asked me with a smile on his face. "Have you ever used one of them with a guy?"

"What?! Are you crazy? Did you actually think that I would say any of those obscenities to a boy to ask him out?" I exclaimed with surprise and angry in my voice. Did he really had that concept of me?

"No, of course no. I know I was your first" Seth giggled with his usually teasing tone while he winked at me. Yes, that was the Seth that I know.

"You know what, I think it's time for me to order three Margaritas more, after all I don't have to pay nothing" I said erasing the cocky smile on his face.


End file.
